Kite's After-Date Date
Kite, 6:54 PM Kite goes to find Carrick! Sir, 6:56 PM He's in his room! Kite, 7:01 PM Kite knocks first, in that case! Sir, 7:05 PM Carrick: Come in! Kite, 7:06 PM Kite does. Kite, 7:06 PM The dating event has concluded. Sir, 7:12 PM Carrick is currently at the small desk, reading a book. and staring hard at a glass of water. Kite, 7:13 PM Kite goes quiet and watches interestedly! Sir, 7:24 PM The water freezes in the glass. Kite, 7:24 PM You are learning magic, then? Sir, 7:26 PM More like relearning what I used to know. Kite, 7:27 PM Wizardry, sorcery? Something else? Sir, 7:27 PM I studied wizardry for a bit. Kite, 7:28 PM A hobby to pass the time, or a more serious endeavor? Kite, 7:29 PM Kite leans over to hug him from behind too. Sir, 7:29 PM Carrick: I studied it like other nobles might study a weapon or something. Sir, 7:29 PM Carrick: So, not terribly seriously, but I had some talent, I thought. Kite, 7:30 PM Clearly the talent remains. Kite, 7:34 PM Are you contemplating a change in career? Sir, 7:35 PM Carrick: Maybe. Kite, 7:38 PM Wise. If you are recalled eventually you will have to decide what to do next. Sir, 7:42 PM Carrick: Mmm. I think my career as a an ambassador is over. Kite, 7:43 PM That does seem likely. However, that does present an opportunity to try something new. Sir, 7:46 PM Carrick: My family might have something to say about what I do next. Kite, 7:47 PM That also seems likely. Kite, 7:48 PM However... you do as well. There may be ways to bring them honor that they do not see. Sir, 8:09 PM Carrick: They never saw the magical training as 'useful'. Kite, 8:10 PM That seems... shortsighted. Sir, 8:22 PM Carrick: Not sustainable at all, but Rannon is full of 'this is the way we've always done it'. Kite, 8:23 PM Perhaps you can serve as a better example. Sir, 8:25 PM Carrick: Hopefully I don't have to serve as the bad kind of example. Kite, 8:26 PM I am sure that will not be the case. Sir, 8:29 PM Carrick: We'll see. Depends on what they think of my story. Kite, 8:29 PM … your story is true. Kite, 8:29 PM And verified. Sir, 8:32 PM Carrick: ... and very hard for peole to understand. Kite, 8:34 PM I do not feel it's hard to understand. Why do you think that? Sir, 8:40 PM Carrick: You were there, and saw it all. Some people back home think I am just corrupt, and claiming 'magic' after I got caught. Kite, 8:41 PM Why would they think that? Sir, 8:44 PM Carrick: Because 'magic made me do it' has been an excuse for many poltical misteps. Kite, 8:44 PM But it has also legitimately happened a number of times. Sir, 8:51 PM Carrick: And people have claimed it's happened a number of times. Kite, 8:52 PM The claims are not always false, Barrad. Sir, 8:54 PM Carrick: I'm aware, I'm just saying that Rannon tends to be cynical in these matters. Kite, 8:55 PM … either way, perhaps you will have an opportunity for more freedom. Sir, 9:06 PM Carrick: .... maybe. I used to care a lot about my reputation. Kite, 9:07 PM In the long run, people will come to believe what you say, because your subsequent actions will reaffirm that. Sir, 9:18 PM Carrick smiles. ".... you're ever the optimist." Kite, 9:20 PM No, I am simply looking further in the future than you are. Sir, 9:21 PM Carrick: It's true. I'm a bit focused on the confrontation. Kind of hard to see around that. Kite, 9:21 PM How do you intend to handle it? Sir, 9:28 PM Carrick: ... no idea. Kite, 9:31 PM Kite kisses him on the cheek. Kite, 9:31 PM Come with me. Sir, 9:33 PM Carrick: Where? Kite, 9:33 PM It is a surprise. Sir, 9:38 PM Carrick nods. "all right, sounds good. How was your thing?" Kite, 9:40 PM I met several people and helped a vampire. Cedric found a criminal and gave chase; he seemed happy. Sir, 9:59 PM Garrick: he would. Kite, 9:59 PM He is very uncomfortable in social situations, I think. Kite, 10:04 PM Kite takes Carrick by the hand and leads him out of the room, then up a set of stairs, and then up another, narrower set of stairs into an attic full of boxes, around the boxes and to a ladder. Sir, 10:05 PM Carrick: I think he’s very good in specific sort of situation. Kite, 10:06 PM Which is not speed dating. By the way, I have been challenged to a duel. Sir, 10:32 PM Carrick: .... by who? Kite, 10:33 PM I am not sure. Someone who apparently seeks to stop me from dating Cedric. Sir, 10:51 PM Carrick: it was not me I can assure you. Kite, 10:52 PM I had assumed not. Kite, 10:54 PM … I find it very aggravating. I do not think it right to try to dictate someone's choices in that manner. Kite, 10:54 PM Whoever wishes to duel me is attempting to force Cedric's decisions. It is not right. Sir, 11:01 PM Carrick: Erelayn is a.... strange place. All disputes and issues are settled by them sending someone to duel. Kite, 11:03 PM That is what I have been given to understand. Kite, 11:03 PM However, Cedric and I are not exclusive, obviously. Should he wish to date this person that is his choice. Kite, 11:18 PM Kite climbs the ladder and opens a hatch up, leading Carrick onto a wide, flat part of the roof. It's a pretty good view of the city! She's got a bottle of wine with mugs and a couple bags of candy up there, too. Nothing fancy, because it's the roof and something might fall. Sir, 11:29 PM He looks around with a smile. “Still technically on the premises, too.” Kite, 11:30 PM Yes. I felt you could use a day out. Kite, 11:31 PM Kite takes a couple blankets and cushions out of a bag she left up there and spreads a blanket out so they have a place to sit. Sir, 11:39 PM Carrick: candy and wine? Have you been taking suggestions from my 12 year old self? Kite, 11:42 PM No. Candy is easier to transport than alternatives. However, I believe one of the bags has crackers in it, and one has figs. Kite, 11:43 PM … I do like gummy bears, however. Kite, 11:47 PM Kite sits. Sir, 11:57 PM He sits down. Kite, 12:00 AM Kite pours him a mug of wine! It's like a college student party, but with fewer doritos. Sir, 12:10 AM He smiles. "Still, the pub didn't explode from speed dating, that's good." Kite, 12:10 AM Yes. Kite, 12:11 AM Next time, I will order food from somewhere fancy, and we could have a nice dinner. But I felt this would at least allow you to be out. Sir, 12:11 AM Carrick holds up his mug. "I appreciate it!" Kite, 12:16 AM There is the arbor district. And there is the theater. Sir, 12:22 AM Carrick: I haven't been to the theater since I first came here. Kite, 12:22 AM Perhaps we could go, when you are no longer under house arrest. Sir, 12:30 AM Carrick: Maybe. If I'm still in good standing with them I could get us some good seats. Kite, 12:32 AM I would like that. But even with bad seats, I would enjoy it. Sir, 12:35 AM Carrick smiles. "It's a date, then." Kite, 12:38 AM Kite kisses him. Sir, 12:45 AM He returns the kiss! Sir, 12:45 AM Happily. Then grabs a gummy bear. Kite, 12:45 AM Kite does too. Kite, 12:46 AM What type of magic are you most interested in? Sir, 12:46 AM Carrick: Transmuations, I think, making one thing another thing. Kite, 12:47 AM Why that? Sir, 12:53 AM Carrick: I don't know. I always imagined turning into animals and the like, like Cedric. Kite, 12:54 AM Then I would be able to pet you as well. Sir, 1:01 AM Carrick: You just want more cat-boyfriends. Kite, 1:03 AM I have one cat and two boyfriends, I feel that is sufficient. However, you do not have to be a cat for me to pet you, either. Kite, 1:03 AM Kite strokes his hair a little bit. Sir, 1:12 AM Carrick smiles. "That's true. Kite, 1:16 AM … though I do admit I certainly would. Sir, 1:22 AM Carrick: I'll see what I can do. Kite, 1:23 AM You do not have to change yourself for me. I like you. Sir, 7:22 PM Carrick: Oh, I always wanted to learn different shapes, well before I met you. Kite, 7:23 PM It is useful at times. Sir, 7:27 PM Carrick: I wanted to learn to be a spider to climb anywhere I wanted. Kite, 7:28 PM I find spiders somewhat unnerving. Sir, 7:36 PM Carrick: I always liked them. Kite, 7:37 PM … I am afraid of spiders. The next time I see one that Murr is uninterested in, I will come and find you. Sir, 7:46 PM Carrick smiles. "Lots of people are." Kite, 7:49 PM I do prefer that they be placed outside if possible. Sir, 7:56 PM Carrick: What kind of animal would you turn into? Kite, 7:56 PM A cat, perhaps. I did not greatly mind being a rat. Sir, 8:18 PM Carrick: Not a bird? Kite, 8:19 PM I would likely enjoy flying. Sir, 8:19 PM Carrick: With a name like Kite... Kite, 8:21 PM It is my given name. My mother is fond of birds. Sir, 8:23 PM Carrick: What's she like? I'll be she's very nice. Kite, 8:23 PM She is very kind. And an excellent businesswoman. Sir, 8:28 PM Carrick: What does she do? Kite, 8:29 PM She owns and operates a small fruitstand in the market. Kite, 8:30 PM It is an extremely competitive environment. Sir, 8:30 PM Carrick: What was your childhood like? Kite, 8:33 PM Sometimes I assisted at the stand, but I was not very good at selling. And my mother insisted I go to school. Kite, 8:34 PM … the Market was very like having dozens of aunts and uncles around at all times. Kite, 8:36 PM As I was largely well-behaved, I was often trusted with running errands and delivering messages. Sir, 9:07 PM He smiles, wistfully. “That sounds pretty great.” Kite, 9:08 PM It was very pleasant. Usually there was enough to eat, although I suspect I do not remember the most difficult times as I was too young. Sir, 9:50 PM Carrick: I wasn't shown a lot of affection growing up. Sir, 9:51 PM Carrick: At the same time, when I was kid, I didn't realize it was something I was missing. Kite, 9:52 PM But you did later? Sir, 9:53 PM Carrick: When I came here, yes. Kite, 9:55 PM What did you do? Sir, 10:05 PM Carrick: Nothing, really. Just got a bit sad. Made an effort to connect more with my parents, but that was largely rebuffed. Kite, 10:09 PM … why? Sir, 10:09 PM Carrick shrugs. "I don't know." Kite, 10:14 PM You did not seek out another companion? Sir, 10:14 PM Carrick: Eh, I had friends, and whatnot. Kite, 10:16 PM Did not Lady Varia have useful advice? Sir, 10:45 PM Carrick: I’ve never met her. I got an invitation to her establishment shortly before I... Kite, 10:45 PM Oh. … that is unfortunate, she is very kind. Sir, 10:46 PM Carrick: I’ve heard nothing but good things. Kite, 10:47 PM I admire her. I believe her to be quite principled. I must introduce you at some point. Sir, 10:53 PM Carrick: how do you know her? Kite, 10:53 PM We assisted her with several minor matters, including stealing a painting from your double, who had arranged that it be stolen from her. Sir, 11:00 PM He makes a face. “I wrote her a letter of apology, as I had many others.” Kite, 11:00 PM I am sure she understands. Sir, 11:06 PM Carrick: well, still makes me a bit nervous to meet her. Kite, 11:07 PM I would be glad to introduce you. … I do not know a great many important people who could assist you in your situation. Kite, 11:08 PM I did once meet the Empress. It was... stressful. Sir, 11:12 PM Carrick: mmm. I understand”l” almost met the empress. Kite, 11:12 PM Until you helped us stop him, yes. Kite, 11:24 PM By convincingly pretending to be ill. Sir, 11:25 PM He smiles a little, pridefully, the self-effacingly. Kite, 11:26 PM We could not easily have done that without you. If at all. Sir, 7:43 PM Carrick: So, does your mother know about the whole.... prophecy thing? Kite, 7:44 PM No. I have not seen her since I found out. Kite, 7:47 PM … I suppose I must tell her. Sir, 7:50 PM Carrick: It might be for the best. Sir, 7:51 PM Carrick: She might worry more if you dont' tell her. Kite, 7:53 PM That's true. Sir, 8:02 PM Carrick: …. intuitive people tend to pick up that something's wrong. Imaginative people will fill in the blanks with something worse than the actual bad thing. Kite, 8:04 PM That is true as well. I am not intuitive. Sir, 8:08 PM Carrick: I don't think that's true. Kite, 8:09 PM What makes you think that? Sir, 8:09 PM Carrick: … being good at people doesn't make you intuitive. Kite, 8:11 PM That is true. Sir, 8:11 PM Carrick: You have a quick and perceptive grasp of situations around you. Kite, 8:15 PM Sometimes. Not always. Sir, 8:16 PM No one is always on top of things. Kite, 8:17 PM I have difficulty sometimes with expression, more so than perception. Sir, 8:30 PM Carrick: There's a lot of kinds of insight, Kite. Kite, 8:30 PM I have more difficulty with expression than insight. People very often think me cold. Sir, 8:40 PM Carrick: ….. I don't see how. Kite, 8:41 PM I forget to smile. Sir, 8:43 PM Carrick laughs. "I was in politics. The ability to smile has nothing to do with how warm you are." Kite, 8:48 PM That is true. Kite, 8:49 PM I do not feel particularly cold. Sir, 8:58 PM Carrick: I don't think you are. Sir, 9:00 PM I don't think anyone who's met you would think that. Kite, 9:03 PM Most people do. Sir, 9:04 PM Carrick: do they say that? Or is it just because you think they think that? Kite, 9:04 PM They have said so to others, who told me. Sir, 9:08 PM Carrick: I would say they didn't really know you, then. Kite, 9:11 PM Yes. Kite, 9:19 PM They did not. But no one knows anyone else at the beginning. Kite, 9:30 PM What was your first impression of me? Sir, 9:33 PM Carrick thinks. "Thank the Song someone got me out of this tube." Kite, 9:35 PM Kite smiles. Kite, 9:35 PM Then what? Sir, 9:36 PM Carrick: … you seemed the nicest. The others were letting their opinions of the demon influence them. Kite, 9:37 PM I do not recall being particularly nice. Sir, 9:44 PM Carrick: You were kinder. Kite, 9:45 PM We should not have been so short with you. It was not your fault and you were likely in shock. Sir, 9:50 PM Carrick: You had no idea what was going on either. You just knew me as a bit of an arse. Given even those circumstances, you were still kind to me. Kite, 9:53 PM And that is all you thought? Not, "She seems stern" or "why is she so serious?" or "She is intimidating and offputting, likely deliberately"? Kite, 10:00 PM Or "She has a plank up her ass?" I have heard that one before. Sir, 10:01 PM Carrick: No, the only one I thought might have had something up her butt was Ander. Kite, 10:03 PM Oh. Sir, 10:05 PM Carrick: Most prudish halfling I've ever met. You'd almost think she was a human. Kite, 10:07 PM She would be a very short human. Sir, 10:08 PM I just mean that they're almostalways gregarious, and out going, and flirty. Sir, 10:09 PM Carrick: AT least, those from Verendra. Cultural differences from down south, I suppose. Kite, 10:10 PM People can be very different from their cultural heritage or parentage would suggest. Sir, 10:13 PM Carrick: That's true. Kite, 10:17 PM … I believe my other parent was likely an incubus. Though I am not certain. Sir, 10:29 PM Carrick: Why do you think that? Kite, 10:31 PM The claws are consistent with their natural form, and my mother has no demonic ancestry that she is aware of. Kite, 10:36 PM And I... I did say I would tell you. It is more difficult than I had expected. Sir, 10:40 PM Carrick: I appreciate it. I know it wasn't easy. Kite, 10:42 PM No, I haven't... said it yet. Kite, 10:45 PM You're the first person I ever... I believe there's something wrong with me. Likely due to the heritage issue. Kite, 10:56 PM I have feelings of hunger when I have already eaten food. Sir, 10:59 PM Carrick: Hunger forwhat? Kite, 11:00 PM Not souls. Fortunately. I could not exist in that way. Sir, 11:29 PM Carrick: What, then? Kite, 11:32 PM … sex. Kite, 11:39 PM Kite watches him anxiously. Sir, 11:41 PM Carrick: Oh. … could definitely be worse. Kite, 11:41 PM Much worse. Kite, 11:41 PM Kite relaxes a little bit and looks away again. Kite, 11:42 PM I still find it very... shaming. Sir, 11:43 PM Carrick: I thougth you were going to say blood. Kite, 11:44 PM No. That would be significantly less intimate and … disturbing. Kite, 11:44 PM ... you're the first person I have ever been with when I wasn't hungry. Sir, 11:45 PM Carrick: Well. … I don't see why itneed be such a big deal. Kite, 11:47 PM I was accustomed to going to the temple of Sune, but ... it was not entirely by choice. And I do not like being touched by strangers. I do not always like being touched by people I care for. I used to wait as long as I could. Sir, 11:53 PM Carrick: As long as you're not with me... or Cedric, for... sustenance, then there's nothing wrong with it. Kite, 11:53 PM No. There would be no need. Kite, 11:54 PM ... and please do not feel obligated at any point. I can always return to the temple if needed. Kite, 11:55 PM I have been compelled enough, I dislike extremely the idea that someone else should feel compelled. Sir, 11:55 PM Carrick nods. "I won't." Kite, 11:57 PM ... are you sure you aren't disturbed? Or concerned? Sir, 12:10 AM Carrick: I'm not. Not in regards to me, no. Kite, 12:11 AM ... in regards to who? Sir, 12:11 AM Carrick: You, mostly. Kite, 12:11 AM Oh. ... why? Kite, 12:15 AM Kite takes one of his hands, still a little nervous. Sir, 12:20 AM He gives a winning smile, and gives your hand a squeeze. Kite, 12:22 AM Kite hugs him tightly and says "Thank you" into his shoulder, more or less.